


Focus

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando thinks about the darker side of life with a creative genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

I stare at my feet, wishing I hadn’t bothered to get up this morning. Not that you would have allowed that. If I had stayed in bed, who would have run the thousand errands you needed doing? Who would have made your lunch, and knelt like a dog on the floor whilst you ate, your feet heavy on my back, boots cutting into my bare skin?  
  
Now I’m not naked; we have guests and it would never do for them to see the bruises spiralling over my back and chest, the lacerations that creep down my arms to my wrists, which are covered in friction burns and rubbed raw by the tight cuffs of my black shirt. Black to hide the occasional bloodstain from the prying eyes of our visitors, people I used to be friends with, and who now, all unknowing, just add to my torment.  
  
Every comment made about how I’m looking, either good or bad, every lingering glance at my body, every concerned enquiry into my health just adds to my sentence, and I wonder what punishment you’ll come up with tonight. You’re so creative, everyone always comments on how imaginative you are. I wonder what they would think if they knew the things you do to me when they can’t see.  
  
There are times when I think about leaving, but you know the look in my eyes when my thoughts trend that way, and you’re always fast to beat the rebellion out of me. It’s hard to think about leaving when I’m struggling to breathe. You like to tease me when I’m half conscious from the pain and blood loss, telling me that I’m free to go, but by the time I’m _able_ to leave, that prospect is always long gone.  
  
Sometimes I wish you would kill me, but you’re far too careful for that. You know exactly how far you can go, always stopping a moment before you do any permanent damage. All the injuries to my body heal, given enough time. It’s the scars on my soul that are never fading, and it’s those that you cherish, nurture even, helping them grow until I’m utterly dependant on you, couldn’t leave even if you would let me.  
  
I leave the room, away from everyone who might be able to help me, if I would just reach out to them, and go back into the kitchen where a large pile of washing up comforts me. As long as this pile exists, I have an excuse for not returning to the party. Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, I fill the sink with water and get to work, not even turning round when you appear at the kitchen door. I know it’s you, I can tell from the way your eyes burn into the back of my neck. You tell me to go upstairs when I’m finished washing up, and I know what that means.  
  
When you come upstairs after all your guests have gone, I’m lying face down on the bed, completely naked, arse tilted upwards by means of a thick pillow placed underneath it, ready and waiting for you, just as you like me. I can only hope you’ll go easy on me tonight. Too often after a party, I end up so badly injured that I have to stay in bed for several days, and when that happens, you fuck me more times in a day than I can count. When your cock won’t get hard any more, you use whatever happens to be lying around; anything to hold me open until you’ve recovered enough to fuck me again.  
  
I swipe my hand across my eyes hurriedly. You don’t like it if I start to cry before you’ve had your fun, but some days the tears come of their own accord. Some days, I remember how we first got together, how different you seemed then, in the days before you focused your creative energies quite so intently on me.  
  
Sometimes I wish those days would come back, but then I think of the look in your eyes that says there’s nothing but me in your universe, and each time you break me a little more, and my love for you still grows.


End file.
